Melodia de Invierno
by Luminiere
Summary: Premoniciones, sueños reveladores, destino… no sabría con exactitud con que palabra catalogar algo en lo que jamás había creído y no me habría considerado capaz de hacerlo hasta esa vez…Cuando lo conocí.
1. Deja vu : ¿Quien eres?

Es la primera historia que subo xfa dejen RR!! *--*

Prologo.

Premoniciones, sueños reveladores, destino… no sabría con exactitud con que palabra catalogar algo en lo que jamás había creído y no me habría considerado capaz de hacerlo hasta esa vez…Cuando lo conocí.

- Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen solo dejo fluir la imaginacion usando las creaciones de Rumiko Takahashi como inspiracion, o de lo contrario fuese millonaria xD

Kikyou`s POV

Cap1_____Deja vu_____?

**Quien eres?**

Mis negros y largos cabellos brillaron bajo la resplandeciente y cegadora luz de un auditorio, aquel justamente era un lugar que bien conocía y fue entonces cuando frente a mi apareció el…

Sentí extrañamente mi corazón latir de forma frenética casi hasta desfallecer, y apreté mi mano derecha con recelo sobre mi pecho.

"¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?.... no podía ver nada a causa de la blanquecina luz…"

Aquella persona se acercaba interrumpiendo mi soledad, podía sentirlo en cada una de mis pulsaciones… no estaba sola.

Suspire con necesidad antes de recitar las frases que sin memorizar salían desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

_Te amaré hasta el final de mis días, con la certeza de que mi eternidad es tan perfecta que algún día se termina…_

"De donde rayos salían aquellos versos" – Grito la voz de mi mente indignada

_Con un amor de niña ingenua, te amaré hasta el final de mis días y tu no lo notarás, o tal vez si… Hoy y en este lugar_

_Pero no importa, será un amor gritado en secreto…será lo que se que no sabes y lo que sabes sabemos._

_Te amaré como el primer día, como la primera mirada, sin el primer beso, como el último verso._

_Como la callada noche constelada, como el mar con musas que reclamas, como el viento dichoso que te abraza, como la más triste noche que me acompaña…_

_Te amaré… voy a amarte porque así me lo ha pedido aquel en el que no creo, porque amarte lo desprecio, porque es mi veneno, realidad, entelequia._

_Por lo prometido y lo olvidado, por esa vulnerable invulnerabilidad, por los locos poetas perdidos en esta ciudad, porque callas y te personifico, porque cedes y rectifico, porque nunca los desquiciados mostraron tanto quicio y nunca un cielo se tiño de amarillo…._

_Te amaré a los modos que conoces y que ignoras aún olvidando que te amo se que te voy a seguir amando…ese amor que no se espera, ni se otorga, ni se presta…ese amor que solo nace y no muere ni se deshace, que no reclama ni calma…._

_Te amaré como los refranes, como los mitos, como los cuentos, como el poema mas triste y la canción desesperada, como hoy, como ayer no pudo ser, te amaré de frente, a tu lado, cerca, lejos… lejos, donde estés….y si existe el universo, por el que te amaré, y si no lo preguntas te responderé…porque amas sin motivo, porque yo lo quiero hacer…_

Mis labios carmín temblorosos se cerraron silenciando nuevamente mis palabras, pero esta vez seria demasiado tarde y el… solo el me había escuchado.

-Quien eres? –

Escuche decirle y lo observe en silencio levantarse de su asiento para luego caminar hasta mí. Con el semblante sereno me vi reflejada en uno de los cristales dedicarle una sonrisa mientras sentí que acariciaba mis mejillas.

No podía verlo…

Y en cuanto lo sentí separarse lo pude divisar solo un instante, pero con suficiente tiempo para quedarme prendada al brillo de sus cabellos plateados, en realidad el se preparo para hablar, eso fue lo que intuí y yo iba a decirle algo, pero justo en ese instante…

Desperté bruscamente… Entonces todo había sido solo un sueño

El sonido de cristal roto… Había sido un florero tal vez? , me pregunte alarmada levantándome de la cama con rapidez, salí de mi habitación con los pies descalzos y tras llegar hasta el barandal de la escalera escuche el grito ya tan conocido para mis oídos.

La expresión de mis rostro se ablando y mis cejas se curvaron hacia abajo ante el desastre de la discusión iniciada por mis padres, las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de aquella mujer que se arrepentía de ser mi madre y los reproches salían con violencia de los labios de mi padre frustrado.

Observe con el corazón acelerado el final de aquella discusión y como el hombre de cabellos tan negros como los míos, levantaba los trozos del vidrio roto mientras la sangre se hacia visible en su mano, quizás se había cortado con alguno de ellos o tal vez aquella mujer le había hecho tal herida en medio de su ataque de furia.

Permanecí en silencio inerte en aquel rincón del barandal y tras ver desaparecer a mi padre de la sala en dirección a la cocina, note como ahora mi madre aun desesperada se llevaba las manos a la cabeza recuperando algo de compostura.

Quizás quería escapar ahora… si... Justamente eso era lo que ella deseaba, la observe por ultima vez y di un paso hacia atrás para regresar sin ser vista pero el chirrido de la vieja madera capto la atención de la pálida mujer que se encontraba en el piso de abajo y limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas del rostro se levanto del suelo para subir.

-E…esto… madre yo… - Susurre por lo bajo con el corazón el la boca mientras veía acercarse a la mujer con rostro taciturno.

Pensé en mil cosas que no me atreví a decir por temor a aquellos conocidos reproches y cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mi, solo sentí cuando ella me hacia a un lado con un empujón de su hombro derecho al pasar.

- Es tarde ya vete a la cama Kikyou.

Gire mi rostro viendo como se alejaba hasta la habitación ubicada fondo del largo pasillo, suspire profundamente y tras entrar nuevamente a la guarida de lamentos en la que se había convertido mi habitación, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas dejándome caer por mi propio peso bajando hasta sentarme en el frió suelo.

Porque… porque no estas aquí? – Exprese entre susurros entrecortados por el llanto que comenzaba a salir.

A quien estaba hablándole? Parecía estupida. Limpie mis lágrimas y regrese a la cama aunque sabia que no conciliaría el sueño aquella noche… y así fue como sucedió.

**_*A Veces El Silencio Es La Peor Mentira..._**


	2. Deja vu : ¿Te vas?

Gracias por los comentarios que happy aqui continua la historia

Kikyou`s POV

**Cap2_____Deja vu_____**

**Te vas?**

Odiaba las vacaciones de invierno, ya que significaban pasar mucho tiempo en casa.

La escuela era el escape perfecto de mi averno

"vaya! como la echaba de menos en estos fríos días"- Suspire procurando hacerlo con fuerza para no perder de vista el aliento en forma de humo que salía por mi boca.

Observe mi muñeca y el reloj de pulso negro me indicaban que faltaban un cuarto de hora para las seis de la tarde, llevaba aproximadamente 3 horas sentada frente a la tienda departamental donde había parado con la excusa de hacer las compras para la cena, pero en realidad solo deseaba ganar tiempo para estar fuera de casa.

Será mejor que regrese- Me dije mientras sujetaba con las manos entumecidas las bolsas de mercado.

El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, si ya había sobrevivido 15 años de mi vida bajo el mismo techo, que más daban unos 3 años más, por lo menos hasta ser mayor de edad y poder marcharme.

Si por supuesto Kikyou y después de eso te irías a vivir debajo de algún puente!

La imagen que formo mi cabeza sobre aquella escena no fue muy alentadora así que procure no pensar mucho en ello, mi vista se centro en las mojadas calles contiguas a mi casa con suerte llegaría antes que papá o con mas suerte aun antes de que comenzara a nevar otra vez. ¡Demonios! Porque debían afectarme tanto los problemas familiares.

Estoy en casa – Vacile con voz inquieta al cerrar la puerta-

Todo lucia angustiosamente tranquilo, encendí las luces y el recibidor se ilumino, me apresure a colocar todas las cosas que había traído en su respectivo lugar y pronto note la titilante luz roja en la contestadora indicando un mensaje.

La voz de una mujer se escucho en cuanto presione el botón.

-Usted tiene un mensaje nuevo -

Toshiki san, Soy Kaje solo llamaba para preguntar ¿Porque has faltado al trabajo esta tarde?, ¿Esta todo bien? – La voz de Kaje sonó preocupada y se produjo un silencio que me hizo pensar que el mensaje había terminado pero no era así – Oh disculpa, pero llámame en cuanto escuches este mensaje, recuerda lo que hablamos ¿si?.

-Fin de mensaje-

Observe como la luz rojiza se tornaba opaca hasta apagarse, experimente una extraña sensación de trance hasta que logre ser consciente de nuevo.

No fue a trabajar, pero a donde habrá ido… ¿Estará aquí?

Me gire para comenzar a buscarla, extrañamente no estaba en la biblioteca, y el jardín no seria un lugar agradable para permanecer con el frió que hacia, no quedaba mas opción así subí al segundo piso y entré despacio en su habitación, no grité como hacía de niña cuando llegaba de clases, permanecí en silencio buscándola, a mi madre no le gustaban los escándalos, porque eso era en lo que se había convertido su vida y un "escándalo" me lo había dejado saber desde hacia algún tiempo atrás, rara vez entraba a su habitación y me parecía un poco mas grande que la ultima vez. Todo estaba en silencio y al ver la luz del cuarto de baño encendida decidí acercarme.

Ella estaba allí, si… lo estaba, pero no del modo pensaba encontrarla al entrar a su habitación.

Mama… - dije con un hilo de voz

Ella estaba sentada dentro de la bañera, completamente desnuda, empapada en agua helada que se teñía de rojo con su propia sangre la cual continuaba derramándose de sus muñecas, el grifo seguía abierto y el agua rebosante de la bañera caía por las paredes aporcelanadas hacia afuera de la bañera formando un húmedo y pegajoso charco que mis pies temblorosos pisaban, y a pesar de la aterradora escena que aquella mujer se había encargado de crear, su rostro se apreciaba extrañamente feliz, como alguien que hallaba su salvación con su propia muerte…

Yo permanecí allí de pie observándola sin parpadear durante lo que parecían haber sido siglos cuando solo fueron algunos minutos. Mi mente creía estar en algún otro lugar, mis sentidos estaban completamente nublosos para sentir alguna otra cosa y mi corazón debía seguir latiendo aunque no pudiese oír el sonido de mi pulso, me quedé quieta, llorando, mas por la sequedad de los ojos al no parpadear que por su muerte, ya que aun no comprendía lo que pasaba, o mas bien no quería comprenderlo…

Mi padre llegó quizás una hora después y al encontrarnos no actuó igual que yo.

Buscó desesperadamente su teléfono móvil en sus bolsillos para marcar un número apresuradamente y luego hablar nervioso con su interlocutor.

Cuando colgó, lo ignore mientras me gritaba para que despertase de mi trance, pero pareció ser inútil y sin embargo el no pudo evitar, ir corriendo a abrazar a su esposa la mujer que siempre amo a pesar de no ser correspondido… aunque su amor a veces lucia enfermizo y obstinado al final siempre fue amor.

-------------------------------------------0*0*0-----------------------------------------------

Luche por recuperarme del aturdimiento, pero creo q fue demasiado tarde cuando sucedió, había despertado entre gritos ya que sentía el pánico en el fondo de mi garganta y casi de inmediato divise a mi tía Kaede a un lado de mi cama, no estuve consciente de que otras personas me había escuchado gritar hasta que me reincorpore sobre la cama. Unos cuantos rostros curiosos colarse bajo el marco de madera que daba entrada a mi habitación.

¿Como te sientes Kikyou? – Me pregunto mi tía visiblemente preocupada al tiempo que colocaba su calida mano sobre mi fría frente.

Oí más voces profundas que retumbaban en la cocina y afuera frente a la puerta principal.

Te sientes cansada?- Pregunto y asentí con obediencia cerrando mis pesados ojos nuevamente.

Poco después escuchaba claramente los cuchicheos más próximos

No creo que tenga nada malo, solo esta exhausta

Pero ha estado así tres días.

Le han administrado calmantes es normal que este en ese estado, de igual forma el medico vendrá de nuevo mañana.

Se hizo una pausa en la conversación y los crujidos de la madera me indicaban que las personas se alejaban, ahora tenia dificultad para escucharles ya que Kaede se había encargado de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Pero luego de unos minutos unas voces femeninas cruzaban el pasillo compartiendo comentarios indiscretos los cuales no procure atender hasta que sentí la brisa cuando una de ellas abrió la puerta.

Pobre chica debió ser un fuerte impacto.

He escuchado que encontró a Toshiki bañada en sangre y ni siquiera pudo mover un solo músculo después de verla.

Quien pensaría que Toshiki acabara con su vida frente a su hija

Se ha cortado las venas con un bisturí que tomo del maletín de su esposo.

El pobre esta hecho un desastre.

En ese instante todo fue claro y ya no quería escuchar más, tome la abultada almohada y me la puse encima de la cabeza, mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza deseando hundirme en la inconciencia sin tener resultados. En el momento menos esperado me asaltaba la oleada punzante de aquella perturbadora imagen que parecía haberse tatuado en mi cerebro, necesitaría tiempo… Tal vez mucho tiempo para volver a dormir en paz ahora que era consciente de la realidad.

**_*__ Hace Falta Más Valor Para Sufrir Que Para Morir…_**


	3. Deja vu: ¿Donde estas?

Hola! aqui actualizando, este es el tercer Deja vu, a este cap le seguira el destino uhm aunque aun no lo escribo jaja pero bueno, mientras espero que les guste gracias por los reviews!

de veras muchas grax por leer.

Kikyou`s POV

Cap3_____Deja vu_____?

**¿Donde estas?**

Alguna vez escuche que los mas grandiosos lugares solían estar llenos de vació o por lo menos esas eran las ideologías baratas que me habían estado vendiendo las ultimas películas que había alquilado en la tienda de videos, y aunque no estaba segura de la certeza de aquella frase, admito que comenzaba a creerlo al encontrarme completamente sola jugando con el tazón de cereal medio vació que tenia frente a mi.

Aquel enorme Penthouse el cual había pasado a ser mi nuevo hogar, resultaba ser un tanto gigantesco para una adolescente y su padre viudo, pero que mas podía haber hecho cuando el se mostró tan dispuesto al pagarlo hacia unos 2 meses atrás.

El tiempo después de la muerte de mi madre había pasado entre terapias, mudanzas, visitas de familiares lejanos que en mi vida había visto, y unos 5 libros de autoayuda y convivencia que tuve que leer con mi padre para "Rescatar nuestros lazos", él se estaba esforzando lo admito, pero últimamente parecía que el trabajo lo consumía o quizás se dejaba consumir aposta para no caer en el vicio y sentir de nuevo el dolor de haber perdido a su obsesivo amor.

Mientras tanto el invierno seguía y aun faltaban unas cuantas semanas para empezar el año escolar en la nueva preparatoria, cuan agobiante me resultaba estar sola y sin hacer nada!, se suponía que debería estar acostumbrada pero sabia a ciencia cierta que no había podido lograr hacerlo. Introduje la cuchara cargada de cereal dentro de mi boca y sentí un extraña punzada en el estomago al pensar en la retorcida pero anhelante idea que se me había cruzado por la cabeza mientras desayunaba.

"_Me convertiría en una fugitiva"_

Sonreí a medias cuando la voz de mi pensamiento susurro la frase que revelaba mis planes y suspire por séptima vez aquella mañana, solía contar mis propios suspiros ya que me aburría fácilmente, mis ojos castaños recorrieron por ultima vez el comedor y poco después divagaron por el lugar mientras caminaba con destino a mi habitación, todo iba bien en mi cabeza hasta que aquel portarretratos viejo se cruzo en mi camino, entonces "ese" recuerdo fulmino mis pensamientos como una vieja y triste película que repetía una lúgubre escena en mi mente.

_Lo siento… Pero yo no te amo. No soporto estar aquí._

Mi madre pronuncio aquellas palabras con amargura antes de salir de la habitación de nuestro antiguo hogar dejando tras de sí un profundo silencio y a mi padre hundido en un rostro inescrutable que parecía buscarle sentido a lo que había dicho ella segundos atrás.

"_No te amo..."_

Cuan pesadas e hirientes pueden llegar a convertirse esas palabras conjugadas en una escena final de suicidio, pero en aquel tiempo yo solo era una niña y no comprendía del todo esos sentimientos, hasta que vi a mi familia desintegrada mientras el río de sangre se hacia paso entre mis pies y la fría porcelana de un baño.

Mis padres diferían en tantas cosas que nunca me entro en la cabeza como pudieron terminar juntos; Aunque mi tía Kaede alguna vez me contó la historia, mi subconsciente exagerado se había encargado de crear todo un drama de aquel relato así que preferí tomarme por exagerada y deje por descarte la idea de que quizás fui producto de una noche de copas una noche loca.

Me estremecí al pensar en esa posibilidad y deje a un lado la fotografía donde aparecían los tres protagonistas de la novela de mi subconsciente, mi padre, su mejor amigo y entre ellos el rostro sonriente mi madre.

Agite mi cabeza hacia los lados para sacar los recuerdos de mi mente, lo menos que quería en ese momento era sumergirme en los traumas absurdos que yo misma me esmeraba en crear para encontrarle razón a mi infancia perturbada por la falta de un hogar amoroso.

Vaya que soy dramática – me apremie luego de haber decidido ser la protagonista de una fuga premeditada-

Y allí estaba yo ocultando las llaves del penthouse bajo el bonsái que se encontraba junto a la puerta para emprender mi huida, abrigada hasta los tuétanos, y cargando pequeño bolso oscuro a mis espadas en el que a suerte había entrado una muda de ropa, mi diario y un monedero.

Me creí la reina del engaño al lograr que el portero me dejara salir sin su acostumbrado interrogatorio, pero aun así sentí la urgencia de acelerar el paso en cuanto doble la esquina dos calles abajo, supongo que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos para poder regular mi respiración pero el frió de aquella nevada mañana no me estaba ayudando en lo absoluto por lo que preferí tomar un taxi.

Muchas gracias, aquí tiene.- Sonreí tímidamente mientras entregaba el dinero en las manos del anciano que conducía el gastado automóvil.

Bien espero que esto valga la pena – me dije cerrando las puertas del auto tras de mi.

Intercepte unas cuantas miradas por parte de los pasantes, quizás mis nervios lucían demasiado evidentes "pero que demonios" ya había llegado lejos para retractarme.

Rechine los dientes del frió mientras deslizaba el ticket del tren por la ventanilla de caja, ahora me encontraba en la estación principal de trenes con un boleto de ida a la primera ciudad que apunte al azar, por suerte me alcanzo el dinero para comprarlo.

Vaya! En lo que me estoy gastando el dinero de mi cumpleaños, jah si mis tíos supieran… Oh rayos si mi padre lo supiera! – exclame con ironía y respire hondo. Espere cerca de cinco minutos antes de que el ruido del tren indicara su llegada, me reincorpore y espere de pie mi turno para subir.

Enormes carteles publicitarios, árboles, cabañas y el indicio de una que otra pradera colmada de nieve pasaba frente a mis ojos a medida que el tren recorría su trayecto. Estuve reflexionando tanto acerca de mi actitud que no sentí el preciso momento en el que me quede dormida hasta que el ruido ensordecedor que produjo el tren al frenar en la estación me despertó de golpe.

-Rayos- me queje cubriéndome los oídos.

Estaba nevando fuertemente en cuanto me baje, pero no lo tome como un mal presagio simplemente preferí pensar que era inevitable.

Camine y camine sin un rumbo fijo sobre los gruesos rieles del tren, bajo los blancos copos de nieve que caían, mientras mis manos se aferraban al pequeño bolso que cargaban mis hombros, sentía como la fuerte brisa se disputaba con mi cuerpo intentando tirar de el hacia atrás, pero mis pasos dirigidos hacia delante se lo impedían.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando bajo el frió implacable? Me pregunte en cuanto tuve que inclinarme para sujetar mis temblorosas piernas buscando calor, fue entonces cuando cerré mis ojos y escuche de nuevo aquella voz...

"_Me escape de casa una vez…_

_Como tome el tren llegue a un lugar desconocido quizás sea porque…_

_En aquel lugar pude haber encontrado lo que una vez había perdido"_

Abrí los ojos y me levante bruscamente observe hacia los lados pero no logre ver a nadie ¿Aquella había sido mi voz?

Ni siquiera sabia donde estaba y creo que el frió además de entumecer mis piernas y brazos también comenzaba a entumecer mi cerebro, sentí una especie de vértigo al levantarme pero me obligue a mi misma a seguir andando o moriría loca y congelada en aquel lugar.

- Vamos solo un poco mas – me anime en cuanto divise a unos escasos metros lo que parecía ser una pequeña y vieja sala de espera perteneciente la estación de aquel pueblo.

En cuanto entre mi cuerpo entero titiritaba a causa del frió, el lugar era un tanto deplorable estaba casi vació y en cuanto mis ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz que provenía del fuego de un viejo calentador y de unos cuantos faroles pude notar un puesto casi vació en una banqueta de madera junto a una vieja maquina expendedora.

Casi vació… era la palabra clave, junto a mi un joven callado observaba la desgastada madera del suelo sin producir sonido alguno mas que el de su suave respiración.

Solo me atreví a mirarle un instante antes de cerrar mis ojos y dejarme ir de nuevo. Permitir que mi mente viajara lejos fue una idea estupida, porque dolía demasiado recordar la sensación de la sangre fría de mi madre recorriendo mis pies, dolía demasiado ver el dolor de mi padre, dolía demasiado sufrir en silencio, y mas aun dolía el no poder llorar…

Me esforzaba por encontrar algo agradable en que pensar, le estuve dando vueltas a los recuerdos felices de mi vida pero no habían sido muchos en realidad, suspire y abrí los ojos encontrándome con la brisa que hizo revolotear los cabellos desordenados del muchacho que estaba a mi lado.

Tuve esa sensación de deja vu mientras observaba como sus brillantes cabellos plateados se ondeaban hacia delante, lo observe completamente desorientada y sus ojos dorados también voltearon a ver mis orbes castaños.

¿También te has escapado de tu casa?- murmuro esbozando una amplia sonrisa y no pude evitar devolvérsela.

Esa fue la primera vez que me encontré con el…

**_*El cielo más grande siempre esta detrás de ti._**


	4. Destino: Encuentro

Sorry por la tardanza en realidad no tengo excusa, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, pasamos a la segunda parte del fic = Destino.

Inuyasha`s POV

**Cap4_____Destino_____**

**Encuentro**

Mis heladas manos se cerraron alrededor de la tibia lata de chocolate que había extraído minutos antes de la vieja maquina expendedora.

Mi plan como siempre era escapar y últimamente era todo un experto en irme de casa, desde que esta tenía un ocupante más…

-------------------------------------------0*0*0-----------------------------------------------

-"¡Me niego! – grite exasperado perdiendo los estribos en la conversación que sostenía con mi madre.

-Pero es tu hermano- Refuto ella esperando a que cambiase mi actitud.

- Querrás decir medio hermano- corregí frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Su madre no esta bien de salud y ha sido internada, solo se quedara aquí por un tiempo- dijo ella mostrándome una mirada compasiva con la que intentaba desvanecer mi ira.

-Tu padre ya lo ha decidido – añadió contrarrestando la calma que había ganado segundos antes.

- ¡Demonios! –Espete instintivamente revolviendo mi cabello, debía salir de allí antes de que el coraje que tenía le explotara a la única persona que jamás desearía lastimar… mi madre.

Tome una chaqueta del armario y procure pagar la rabia con la puerta al salir.

-------------------------------------------0*0*0-----------------------------------------------

Y allí estaba yo siguiendo con la mirada las grietas de la vieja madera de la estación, mientras intentaba darle sentido a las últimas horas de aquella mañana nevada, una sombra oscura se formo en el suelo.

-¡Genial! Ya ni siquiera aquí se puede estar solo – Dije para mis adentros procurando permanecer inmóvil.

Me enfrasque en repasar nuevamente mis acciones del día y se suponía que en ese momento debería estar revisando los resultados de la prueba de admisión a la secundaria, sin embargo aquello me tenia sin cuidado.

Vacile moviendo inquieto de un lado a otro la lata medio vacía y con actitud retraída enfoque mi vista al frente sintiendo la fría brisa penetrar soberbia en el lugar.

De pronto el suspiro profundo de mi acompañante me hizo regresar al la tierra fue entonces cuando me gire en dirección al sonido y en cuanto alcé la mirada descubrí dos ojos del color chocolate con leche, fijos en mí.

Su rostro pálido y desaliñado adquirió un tono rojizo tan pronto noto que la había descubierto mirándome y una fracción de segundos después hizo una mueca hosca la cual me resulto demasiado divertida, en cierto modo porque me había hecho recordar a mi mismo la primera vez que vine a la estación de los Cerezos.

-¿También te has escapado de tu casa?- Le sonreí abiertamente y mi mirada se trabo de nuevo en esos perfilados y profundos ojos marrones

Sus labios rosados se curvaron en una sonrisa tímida y luego asintió con la cabeza, aunque ella no hubiese respondido extrañamente sentí que sabia la respuesta, era como si sus emociones estuviesen grabadas en su frente… Tan transparente.

Me sentí incomodo por unos momentos, usualmente no me ocurrían cosas similares.

De pronto su voz produjo un pequeño eco en el lugar.

**_*Recuerda tu pasado, piensa en tu futuro, pero vive tu presente_**


End file.
